Dreams of the Forsaken
by IceShadow
Summary: Right after Goyjo finds Gonou in the rain a dream comes to him that night to explain the familiarity he finds in the other man


Dreams of the Forsaken  
  
By-IceShadow/Shade  
  
Songfic to "Like a Stone" by Audioslave  
  
Warning- SPOILERS, angst, shonen-ai.  
  
Couple: Goyjo/Hakkai, Kenren/Tenpo  
  
Disclaimor-they aren't mine but for once I wish they were.considering Hakkai might be able to keep my dorm room clean for more then five minutes unlike myself.  
  
******  
  
Goyjo stood beside his bed where a beautiful man lay sleeping, his battered body bandaged almost beyond recognition. His eyes now closed but he remembered them still, verdant green of the dark forest that draped around the small house the redhead occupied. The skies still emptied rain over the house as if heaven wept for the wounds the man on his bed suffered.  
  
The redhead sighed softly, lighting up a cigarette more out of habit then need, it hung forgotten on his lips, smoke snaking towards the ceiling. His crimson eyes stayed on the man in his bed, so familiar that it haunted him from the second he saw him. Goyjo reached down and brushed some of the brown bangs from the man's face, exposing delicate but undeniably male features.  
  
"Well, I don't know who you are but you are welcome to have my bed as long as you need it. Though this is the last man I'll permit it to," he smiled slightly, down at the brown haired man that looked so peaceful in his silence.  
  
He let his fingers slip away from the man's bangs and walked to a chair situated a few feet away from the sleeping patient. He settled back, eyes still fixed on the other form until a shudder of breath caused the ash from the Hi-Light between his lips to fall onto his tank top. He didn't have the strength to curse about it so he simply brushed it away and ground the butt out in the ashtray sitting nearby. He settled more comfortably back into the chair, legs splayed in front of him and hands folded on his stomach, letting himself drift to sleep and in sleep what dreams may come..  
  
On a cobweb afternoon  
  
In a room full of emptiness  
  
By a freeway I confess  
  
I was lost in the pages  
  
Of a book full of death  
  
Reading how we'll die alone  
  
And if we're good we'll lay to rest  
  
Anywhere we want to go.  
  
His boots pounded on the cobblestones leading up to the building his sights were set on. He hit the door head on; gloved hands shoving it open to slam against the wall behind it. The shelves usually covered in books were bare except for one single text that lay forgotten on the floor; it's pages creased and spine bent. Stopping to pick it up he read a few lines of battle almost able to hear the clank of swords and the screams of the dying. The redheaded warrior flung the book away, his heart aching in his chest as he continued further into the building that had once been a grand library of war.  
  
In your house I long to be  
  
Room by room patiently  
  
I'll wait for you there  
  
Like a stone I'll wait for you there  
  
Alone  
  
He finally saw what he had been looking for, white lab coat stained with blood, standing in front of a window and looking out at the scape of heaven. The perfect clouds drifted past the window, the sun shining onto a man that was about to be killed for his rebellion. The redhead walked up behind the other, his boots unusually loud in the stagnant silence of the building. His lips parted with a breath, wanting so desperately to see the face of his love before they both were cast out of the heavens and into the wheel of fate.  
  
The face never turned to look back, though the warrior new he could hear him approaching. One gloved hand reached out to touch the other man's shoulder, sliding against the fabric and through the tangled hair that lay there. Sakura petals drifted past the window, swirling in the gentle winds that never grew tremulous or violent. He yearned to see those green eyes, but feared what he would see in them so he simply wrapped both arms around his other and clung, burying his face into the tangle of brown hair.  
  
On my deathbed  
  
I will pray  
  
To the gods and the angels  
  
Like a pagan to anyone  
  
Who will take me to heaven  
  
To a place I recall  
  
I was there so long ago  
  
The sky was bruised  
  
The wine was bled  
  
And there you led me on  
  
It was not long before he heard the clank of armor as the enforcers of heaven raided the building, getting progressively closer to the condemned pair that stood still as stone in front of the window. The redheaded warriors arms tightened around his companion, he had no regret that they had rebelled but that did not make this any easier as the thud of footsteps breached the room they stood in. There was no use praying for anything, because in heaven the gods never answered prayers unless they were inclined to and no one was inclined to save the likes of them.  
  
He held onto his lover until he felt the grip on his shoulder yanking him away. His fingers slipped from the lab coat, clinging as long as possible.  
  
"Time to leave your 'wife' now, Kenren Taisho," one of the soldiers growled in his ear, effectively subduing any struggles. Kenren didn't even hear; too busy staring at his lover for the last time until hopefully their next lives. Not even that was a promise, though that was the only thing the redhead warrior prayed for in these last hours was that their souls were bonded enough to be found on the next turn of the wheel.  
  
"I'll wait for you Tenpo.." Kenren called as he was dragged away, losing sight of his lover, only seeing his face for one brief moment. The only things clear were emerald eyes, glazed with pain, staring at him over the shoulder of one of heavens guards.  
  
In your house I long to be  
  
Room by room patiently  
  
I'll wait for you there  
  
Like a stone  
  
I'll wait for you there  
  
Alone  
  
Gasping Goyjo shot awake, his eyes wide and staring, seeing nothing but emerald eyes being taken from him. It was if he could still feel the weight of the leather coat he had been wearing in his dreams but it began to fade as the wind rustled over his bare arms. The redheaded half-yokai blinked awake more fully, wiping at his eyes that had a thin sheen of moisture over them.  
  
Sighing softly he stood, hearing the rain still fall outside. He walked towards the window that was still slightly open to let out some of the smoke of his constant nicotine cravings. The rain coursed down the window in rivulets and sliding onto the counter where it dripped off the sill like silent tears. He closed the window quietly and turned back to the main room, back leaning on against the sink. Thoughts ran back to the man on his bed and those green eyes and the dream that had just interrupted his sleep. Goyjo rarely dreamed and when he did they were never so vivid. The warmth of the sun and the feel of being torn from something so precious still shocked through him as his eyes stared at the man on the bed.  
  
And on I read  
  
Until the day was done  
  
And I sat in regret  
  
Of all the things I've done  
  
For all that I've blessed  
  
And all that I've wronged  
  
In dreams until my death  
  
I will wander on  
  
Somewhere in the back of the redheads mind peace began to consume any doubt or pain that had been present. The wheel of fate had granted the soul inside him the consolation of his past love. Lying on the bed was the man he had been waiting to see for five hundred years, he was hurt but some how he knew that he would be fine. That he would see those green eyes again and death would not matter on their long travel ahead of them. For the souls had been bonded forever and would never part even as the wheel of fate threw them into incarnation after incarnation for eternity.  
  
Unknowingly Goyjo's lips formed a smile, crimson eyes soft and he walked over to kneel beside the bed, resting his head on his arms and drifting into a dreamless sleep that would offer him peace until the morning. 


End file.
